Theodore Tugboat
Theodore is the main protagonist of the series same name. He is one of the smaller tugs and wears a red baseball cap. He is a harbour tug, like his best friend, Hank. Job He is one of the two harbour tugs along with Hank, moving barges and being pushers during ship docking operations. In the books by Michelle Mulder, Theodore is seen with another harbour tug named Lucy. Personality Theodore is kind, but he can have a tendency to be sometimes cheeky and fussy. He will help any tug in need. His goal is to be an ocean tug and to travel to other harbours across the world. But before that he must master the job of a harbour tug. He always tries to be friends with everyone who visits the Big Harbour. Basis Theodore is loosely based on a Turecamo Girls tugboat modified into a freelance design. He plays Snowbell in Thomas Little (Stuart Little) (Daniel Pineda's Style), Thomas Little 2 (Stuart Little 2) (Daniel Pineda's Style) and Thomas Little 3 (Stuart Little 3) (Daniel Pineda's Style) He is a cat. Gallery Theodore.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour10.png TheodoreAndTheHomesickRowboat107.png TheDarkandScaryCove16.png TheDarkandScaryCove16.png FoduckTheVigilant35.png DifferentStrokes,DifferentBoats97.png MermaidTheo.png TrueBlueFriends75.png Bumperbuddiestheodore.png TheodoreandtheWelcome56.png TheodoretheVegetable102.png TheDayIceCametotheHarbour79.png Theodore'sNightmareHeader.png Theodore'sFirstPull102.png TheodoreAndTheQueen115.png TheodoreandBluenose114.png IsAnybodyListening-39.png GeorgeBuzzestheDock7.png TheGreatHarbourCleanUpContest132.png BestFriends119.png TheodoreandtheOilRig106.png FoduckStaysHome96.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser134.png TheodoreInTheMiddle58.png TheodoreTheTugInCharge72.png EmilyandtheRocket10.png HankAndTheHug115.png ColdSnapTheodoreFreda1.jpg George'sGhost97.png Emergency137.png NightShift137.png WhaleOfATug86.png TheodoreChangesSides9.jpg TheodoreSnap.jpg FoduckandtheRainbow66.png TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell16.png Theodore'sBigFriend101.png Scally'sStuff107.png Theodore'sBackwardsDay54.png BigHarbourBirthday104.png NorthernLightsTheo.png BigHarbourFoolsDay139.png Hank'sHiccups126.png Hank'sNewName131.png TheodoreHugstheCoast40.png TheodoreAndTheGrumpyGarbageBarge85.png TheodoreAndTheIceShip126.png AJokeTooFar52.png GeorgeTurnTheo.png TheodoreLandsOnEarth77.png TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove8.jpg Rebecca'sTreasure130.png Guysborough'sGarbage141.png TheodoreAndTheLostBellBuoy99.png EmilyandTugofWarHQ3.jpg GeorgeAndTheFunnyNoise19.png Emily'sNewHat98.png Emily'sCloseCall42.png Digby'sDisaster14.png DartmouthSaysGoodbye100.png Theodore'sNewJob119.png Theodore'sOceanAdventure19.png Theodore'sToughTugging94.png Foduck'sHurtFeelings73.png TheodoreAndThePirate127.png NightLightTheo.png R.BoatAndTheQueen40.png GeorgeandtheUnderwaterMystery35.png TheodoreAndTheBully107.png TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell16.png Theodore'sBigFriend101.png Scally'sStuff107.png Theodore'sBackwardsDay54.png BigHarbourBirthday104.png NorthernLightsTheo.png BigHarbourFoolsDay139.png Hank'sHiccups126.png Hank'sNewName131.png TheodoreHugstheCoast40.png TheodoreAndTheGrumpyGarbageBarge85.png TheodoreAndTheIceShip126.png RebeccaAndTheBigSnore38.png Theodore'sPrize139.png TheDispatcher'sBestBirthday99.png SinkingShip12.png Emily'sEasyJob97.png Theodore'sBrightIdea93.png TheodoreTellsALie104.png EmilyandtheSplash142.png EmilyGoesOverboard108.png Hank'sWheezyWhistle103.png NorthumberlandisMissing47.png TheodoreandtheHauntedHouseboat125.png FoduckBlowsHisStack75.png HankMakesAFriend2.png GeorgeTurnTheo.png TheodoreLandsOnEarth77.png TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove8.jpg BigScareHeader.png TheodoreAndTheHuntForNorthumberland68.png Hank'sCozyCove68.png HankAndTheSillyFaces126.png EmilyFindsAFriend73.png TheodoreTheTattletug73.png HankStaysUpLate94.png TheodoreAndTheScaredShip103.png GeorgeAndTheFlags130.png TheodoreandtheBickeringBarges142.png HankandtheSunkenShip126.png Hank'sFunnyFeeling97.png FerryTheo.png TheodoreGetsLost6.png OwanLooseTheo.png TheodoreOnTime55.png GeorgeWaitsHisTurn122.png Theodore'sBigDecision119.png HankFloatsForward69.png Theodore'sBrightNight32.png FoduckandtheShyShip56.png TheodoreTakesCharge36.jpg EmilyAndTheSleepover133.png EmilyDriftsOff127.png TheodoreAndTheUnsafeShip24.png TheodoreAndTheMissingSiren17.png Bedford'sBigMove140.png PugwashIsGone119.png GuysboroughMakesAFriendHeader.jpg BigScareHeader.png TheodoreAndTheHuntForNorthumberland68.png Hank'sCozyCove68.png HankAndTheSillyFaces126.png EmilyFindsAFriend73.png TheodoreTheTattletug73.png HankStaysUpLate94.png Merchandising *ERTL (changing face, bath toy, die-cast; all discontinued) *Brio (discontinued) Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Bumper Buddies, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Theodore and Bluenose, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far, Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy, Theodore and the Bully, George and the Underwater Mystery, R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings, Theodore's Tough Tugging, Theodore's Ocean Adventure, Theodore's New Job, Digby's Disaster, Dartmouth Says Goodbye, George's Funny Noise, Rebecca's Treasure, Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove, George's Turn, Theodore Lands On Earth, Hank Makes A Friend, Foduck Blows His Stack, Sigrid and the Bumpers, Hank's Wheezy Whistle, Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Northumberland is Missing, Emily Goes Overboard, Emily and the Splash, Rebecca and the Big Snore, Theodore and the Lies, Theodore's Bright Idea, George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship, Owan On the Loose, and Emily's Bruised Bumper * Season 5 - Theodore Shares his Story, Hank Hurts a Ship, Theodore and the Harbour Crane, Theodore On Time, George's Big Hurry, Theodore and the Buoy Boat, Theodore Gets Lost, Hank's Funny Feeling, Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, Theodore and the Scared Ship, Foduck in Reverse, Hank and the Sunken Ship, Theodore and the Bickering Barges, Theodore the All-Powerful, George and the Flags, Hank Stays Up Late, Theodore the Tattletug, Brunswick's Big Scare, Hank and the Silly Faces, Emily Finds A Friend, Hank's Cozy Cove, Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland, Bedford's Big Move, Emily Drifts Off, Guysborough Makes a Friend, Theodore and the Missing Siren, Pugwash is Gone!, Theodore and the Unsafe Ship, Emily and the Sleep-Over, Foduck and the Shy Ship, Theodore Takes Charge, Theodore's Bright Night, George Waits His Turn, Hank Floats Forward, and Theodore's Big Decision *He also appeared in all of the books that was published when the series was still airing. He also appeared in four books that was written by Michelle Mulder under the name Theodore Too. Trivia *Theodore Too's base model was sold on ebay. *Theodore's television series model is currently on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. *Theodore's whistle can be heard in several episodes of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends at Brendam Docks since the CGI switch. *Theodore's whistle can be heard at the end of the Mayday episode, "Collision Course: Sinking of the Express Samina". *In the Swedish version, Theodore is called Bosse. Category:Tugboats Category:Big Harbour Tugboats Category:Male Characters Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Big Harbour Characters Category:Theodore Tugboat Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters Category:Protagonists